


【精灵宝钻】告别束缚 （费诺中心，卡兰希尔视角）

by fini11



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Family Drama, Family Feels, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jewelry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2020-08-13 09:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20171764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fini11/pseuds/fini11
Summary: Originally posted on Lofter: http://estel11.lofter.com/This article was inspired by a random scientific post about the diamond. It says that because it is so hard the only way to cut/polish diamond is using diamond, the harder part against the softer part, etc. I thought about Feanor right away, his creation came from hard and sometimes dangerous work, from destroying the old thing, from not giving a damn about the tradition, value or cost. He was an artist, he just created.I wanted to write about how little Caranthir accidentally witnessed the procedure of his father's job, he was shocked, terrified, but he managed to impress Feanor by saying something wise. I'd like to believe that the way Feanor created beauty also ironed into his seven sons' souls.





	【精灵宝钻】告别束缚 （费诺中心，卡兰希尔视角）

【那天在微博上看到一个钻石硬度的科普，只有钻石才能磨动钻石，顿时脑补了费费工作就是拿成品去打磨下一件，毫不疼惜因此也更加珍贵。此文把脑洞扩写了一下，前半段温情后半段严肃，希望不雷不毁。我就像小小的卡兰看着父亲工作一样的心态啊…】

事情发生那一年我正快要10岁。在火魄的家族里，我算是长得最慢的。因为这样，长得又快又壮、还有10年才成年身量却已经逼近父亲的三哥总是嘲笑我：“你会成为我们家唯一一个没有女精灵倾心的小王子。”我气得满脸通红，挥舞着拳头要揍他。他笑嘻嘻地把我一下抱起来，放在大犬胡安背上，我就会抓着它长长的毛“驾驶”它：“冲过去！咬他！”胡安会飞快地奔跑绕圈，然后回来把三哥撞翻在地，舔他一脸口水。我便趁机对准他宽阔的肩膀，恶狠狠地啃一口泄愤。

有次，我跟大哥说起这件事，他好笑地帮我抹着全是泥的脸，说：“我看找不到漂亮姑娘的是他吧。至于你，只要别每次都把胡萝卜挑到Kano碗里或者偷偷喂给胡安，你很快就会长高了，像我一样高。”

当然，我最后并没有长到他那么高，也许是因为我依然不爱吃蔬菜。不过就在那一次，父亲和我都发现，我的心智成熟的速度其实超过了我身体成长的速度。

那天晚上母亲哄我睡觉，我靠着她臂膀上坚实的雕塑家的肌肉，听她悄声细语和我说故事，直到她的声音已经充满了睡意，我依然没有听到伊尔牟的召唤。于是我装作睡着，她就离开了。夜里的房子非常很静，我听着微微风声轻抚树叶的呢喃，做着我当时能完成的最严肃的思考。

就在我终于快要睡着的时候，我敏感的耳朵捕捉到工坊传来的细微的拿工具的声音，椅子被摆放的几不可闻的声响，我敢肯定这一定是父亲半夜起来工作了。我穿上不知道哪个哥哥给我准备好第二天穿的衣服，蹑手蹑脚往工坊走去。

我在门口停住了，蜡烛的火光摇曳，透过彩色玻璃窗被染成五颜六色。从门微微的缝隙往里看，父亲正在凌乱的纸张上计算着什么，一边手拿着一枚镶嵌着美丽绝伦血红宝石的戒指在观察。这枚戒指我见过，父亲花了几周的时间才将它做出来。宝石周围的一圈小白钻石出自大哥之手，父亲将它们以美妙的图案镶嵌起来。我那时候抓着它套在母亲的手指上，听见她爽朗的笑声。

我不用担心他发现我。工作中的父亲是心无旁骛的。似乎整个世界对他而言都消失了，他凭空构造了一个世界并沉浸其中——一个我不懂、我认为我的哥哥们也不懂，也许只有母亲和尚未出世的五弟能稍作窥探的世界。

他思考了很久，我也忘了时间，因为看着父亲工作是能入迷的。虽然我还太小，还只学了画手指画和捏陶土，但是我能知道他在思考一件伟大的事情。

他用一个工具将红宝石取下，然后打开了一个雕刻华美的木盒。我知道里面装着父亲收集来的珍贵的原石。他从里面挑出一块绿色的晶石，已经经过初步打磨，色彩均匀，光泽因为还没完成要差一些。

他转移到了他的工作台上——这个设计巧妙的机器在后来不断被改进——把两块宝石固定在支架上。接下来发生的事情令我目瞪口呆，他竟然用那块瑰丽无比的完美成品，去打磨另一块宝石！

理论知识我是知道的，能切割宝石的只有宝石，因为它们是世界上最坚硬的东西（直到后来父亲发明了宝钻）。我幼小的心灵无法理解的是，为什么要拿一件如此珍贵、完成了的作品去打造下一件！

当两块宝石相摩擦、剔透的晶体遭到破坏溅起粉末的时候，他连睫毛都没有抖动一下。然而我感觉到钻心的疼，仿佛被磨损的不是宝石，而是我的心。我痛到泪水溢满了眼睛，控制不住哭起来。

沙沙声马上停住了。“谁在那里？”是父亲警惕的声音。“Moryo？”听出是我以后突然变柔软。也只有我会发出那样孩子气的哭声了。

我踮起脚打开门，跌跌撞撞朝他走去。他快速跑过来抱起我。

“你怎么在这里？睡不着吗？”

“不……疼，好疼……呜呜……”

他惊慌极了，紧张地抬起我的脸查看我是不是受伤了。我伤心地死死揪着他的衣领，哭得上气不接下气：“Atar……不要！它很疼！我很疼……”

他一时没明白我在说什么，只是拍着我的背柔声安慰我：“好了好了，别哭了。跟Atar说怎么了？”

“宝石……会痛，不要……好痛，不要弄坏它……”

父亲眉头微皱，谨慎地看着我，也许是震惊于我会说出这样的话。我睁大眼睛，在脸上挂着泪珠的情况下尽可能显得严肃认真，害怕他不会把一个孩子的话当真。我已经不小了！哪怕哥哥们总是把我看做要照顾的小弟弟，我非常希望父亲会把我的想法认真对待。

好在我看出来他相信我了。他的惊讶化成了一个笑容：“我亲爱的孩子，我就知道你有什么地方很独特，只是没想到你除了对他人的情绪很敏感以外，还能体察到非生物的情感？”

我骄傲地点点头，虽然我也是刚刚才发现这一点。原来这就是我的特别之处，三哥要是再笑话我我就要理直气壮告诉他这一点。

“那你告诉Atar，为什么宝石会痛呢？”

“因为你伤害它！”

父亲又笑了。“可是，我亲爱的Moryo，等你再长大一点我就会教你，这种晶石是世界上最坚硬的东西，只有它较硬的一面才有可能磨动与它同种类晶石较软的一面。”

“这个我知道！可是它已经很美了！我喜欢它！它是完美的！你为什么要以毁掉它的方式才制作下一个，用其他的原石不好吗？”

后来我才知道，用已完成的作品去创作下一件作品是父亲一直以来的习惯。所以，在每一件他面世的作品背后，都有无数惊人的美曾经短暂出现又消逝在粉尘中，无数的精力和时间的付出，美被一次次叠加进新的作品。所以我认为父亲每一件作品都是无价的——虽然它们本身就是如此。那天是我第一次认识到这点，而我也是极少数能亲眼一瞥这惊世骇俗的毁灭与新生循环反复的艺术创造过程的精灵。

他本没有必要解释，因为想来我当时也无法理解。但是我把那天发生的事情牢牢刻在心里，在未来漫长而动荡的岁月里反复咀嚼，终于理解了部分。其他我理解不了的，只属于父亲灵魂深处的火焰。

他抱着我走到他的工作台前，把我放下来——这让我开心，因为我不想被当做一个孩子来敷衍——拿起那宝石给我解释：“孩子，艺术的诞生是不应该去计较价值和劳动的。不去疼惜已有的造物，才有可能进步，创造出更好的作品。而且你看，它并不是完美无暇的，在靠近底面的地方有细微的瑕疵，看到了吗？”我非常用力地看，依然觉得这是一块成色极好的红宝石，没有任何问题，除了刚才被磨过的一面失去了光泽。我的心又一抽一抽的痛。

“等你有一天到了我的水平你就能看见了。”他摸了摸我的头，我——无论当时还是以后——都毫不怀疑我永远无法达到——哪怕是接近他的水平。“而且你知道吗，我也是能听见宝石跟我说话的。我觉得它还差点味道，没有足够的灵性。我想要做出完美的东西。”

“可是，阿尔达真的有完美的东西吗？”我窝进了他的怀里。

“我相信是有的，只是现在还没有，我还没能做出来。所以我不能抓着过去的成就不放，只有否定自己过去的作品才有可能进步，才能进一步接近完美呀。”

“可是，Atar，你已经是最厉害的精灵了啊！”我思索着，如果最厉害的精灵最美妙的作品都不能称得上是完美，那什么才是完美呢。父亲到底在追求什么呢？

“还不够的，技术和审美都是可以无限制提高。锻造之神奥力曾说过，一如还有太多东西不曾展示在大乐章里，他也需要不停地去学习和探索。作为埃尔达，我们的生活其实有很多的限制，而这片土地……”他暂停了一下，“亲爱的Moryo，你还记得我们去年去看的那片冰原？”

我用力点头，努力听他说的每一个字，因为我知道它们很重要。

“在冰原的那一边，还有一个广阔的世界，只是我们现在无法涉足。阿尔达是没有边际的，时间也没有尽头，它会吞噬一切，改变一切，再创造一切；有一天你会理解，我们现在所保有的，都是被框定和限制过的，我们能做的唯有不停地去寻找打破枷锁、摆脱束缚的方法。”

令我懊恼的是，我渐渐地听不懂了，因为我觉得我们的生活非常自由和幸福，我所受到的限制只有比如说穿好衣服才能出去玩，必须要按时睡觉等等，然而这些似乎不是父亲说的那种意思……他看着我，充满了慈爱。等我长大以后再去回味他当时的眼神，我感觉他穿透了我，在我心灵的未知领域里探寻着某种只有他知道的东西。

“那，Atar，世界上有完美的精灵吗？”我试图把话题拉回我能理解的地方来。

“当然没有啦，你看，我们的躯体和灵魂都有可怕的局限。而没有一种受到限制的东西是能被称作完美的。”

“可是，不完美的精灵，怎么能创造完美的事物呢？”

我似乎问住他了，这让我洋洋得意。他严肃地思考了一会儿，然后掐了掐我的脸：“你说的对呢，也许是做不到的。但是这不代表我们不应该去尽全力接近它，在这个过程中，就能创造出很多的美了。”

我抓住了他说的最后一句话：“对！所以你不应该把这块宝石毁掉！我觉得它不想离开，它想以美的状态留在这个世界上，留在我们身边！”我鼓起了嘴。

他哈哈大笑起来：“好吧好吧，你赢了！一如啊，我10岁小儿子的智慧已经胜过我了。那你来告诉我应该怎么处理这块宝石吧。”

我对于他如此看重我的意见非常激动：“我希望你把它留下来并珍惜它。既然我们都不是完美的，那么有略微缺憾的宝石不是正好吗。”

那天后来，父亲拉着我的手带我回房间，陪我躺在床上。坠入梦乡之前我在想，其实是有完美的精灵的存在的，但是是父亲还是大哥，我还要再思考一下……

我10岁的生日那天收到了一件礼物，就是那颗红宝石，被父亲加工成了一枚水滴型的吊坠。我呆呆盯了好久才意识到旁边有一张纸条，上面是父亲流畅洒脱的字迹：

亲爱的Moryo：

我想这颗宝石是属于你的。你说的对，它是那样美，而你也是那样美。而且我已经找到了它独一无二的灵性，因为是你赋予它的，同时也给予我的。

——永远爱你的Atar. 

精灵宝钻完工之时，我在父亲的眼睛里看到的那种欣喜，证明他终于找到了他所追求的东西——哪怕很可能仅仅是暂时的。他打破了造物有边界因而有局限这一点。宝钻的物理存在并没有限制内里的光，而是让它更明亮，更美好，更自由。

正如父亲的肉体之于他的火魄。

但是很快它们就被掠夺了。在我们踏上复仇的道路之前，我快速收拾着必备的物品。怒火已经快要将我们的理智燃烧殆尽。父亲交代过，不要携带我们引以为傲的珍宝。我还是取出了这件童年时的生日礼物，将它戴在了脖子上。

父亲他看见了，并没有说什么，只是浅浅笑了一下。那却是我从祖父被杀以后就不曾见过的他流露出的不是愤怒和悲痛的感情了。时间仿佛倒流回了那个半夜。他的笑容里有爱，有追忆，还有逃不开、化不掉的疼惜。

因为那时以为不会消逝的幸福如今已经被夺去；那时候的希望，已经被摧毁。

所以，我们要上路，把它们找回来。父亲说过，残缺的东西是不值得珍惜的。既然维林诺的福乐已经遭到荼毒，我们就去新的土地创造新的生活，继续我们的追求。

当父亲身受重伤奄奄一息时，我已经完全失去了思考的能力。他三次诅咒了魔苟斯，并且要求我们坚守誓言。然后他就逝去了，就像那些曾消散在他指尖的美一样，他的身体化作了灰烬。他的灵魂脱离了一切的束缚。然而，他的意志还在，传到了我们兄弟七人身上。我跪在地上，僵硬地抬起手摸了摸胸前的宝石。它摸起来是冰凉的，因为我的皮肤像火一样。

后来，很多人语焉不详地说，那个曾带来无数痛苦、堕落最深的精灵的造物有令人心生畏惧吞噬和毁灭的力量，但是不可否定的是，它们是美的，是无与伦比的。

他们甚至不愿意提到父亲的名字。

我听到时总是冷笑。那些自以为懂艺术又自以为配得上评价我父亲的无知者啊。

但是我喜欢他们对他作品的形容，精确的、残酷的美。我想，这可以指宝钻，也可以指我们——他的七个儿子。

是的，我们就是如此。几乎所有父亲的作品都是这样。只有我身上佩的项链是一个例外。

我们将要去完成他交代给我们的使命，哪怕要去摧毁，要去破坏。因为费诺里安知道，美好的造物需要经过千锤百炼才能成型。

我们都达不到父亲的高度，但是我们会完成它的，我会完成它的，至少不予余力去尝试，就像父亲曾经做过的那样。

我们将会去对抗黑暗世界的大能者，将要去与这个残破的世界为敌，将告别束缚，寻找大乐章都不曾规范过的美。


End file.
